The Triwizard Tournament
by Pretty Lily Potter
Summary: It is set in the Marauder's time. The Triwizard Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts. Who will be the Hogwarts champion? What will be the task? Please, R&R! ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: **I neither own any of the characters you might know nor do I get any money for this, but I invented the champions from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang.

THIS IS A ONESHOT! But if you want me to continue it, tell me.

Enough, I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review, please!

* * *

**The Triwizard Tournament**

Although it was only six o'clock in the evening, the sky at the top of the Great Hall was already dark and covered with bright stars. In front of the staff table stood a big wooden goblet.

All eyes were looking at it.

Blue flames came out of it.

Then suddenly a small piece of paper flew through the air. Professor Dumbledore, who stood beside the Goblet of Fire, caught it and said: "The champion for Beauxbaton is Jacqueline Collet."

Total silence. After a few seconds, when the girl from Beauxbaton stood up, passed the house tables and disappeared through a door behind the teachers, everybody started to clap their hands.

I turned my head to Dumbledore again. Who would be the other champions?

Dumbledore caught the second piece of paper and read the letters, which were written on it:

"Dimitrov Zograf!"

Again someone stood up and walked through the Great Hall.

He was very tall and had a muscular build.

My heart was beating so loudly I thought even Dumbledore must hear it. Who would be the Hogwarts champion? Both James and I have put our names into the goblet. James has definitely done it for getting attention; I have done it just for fun.

"Lily, why are you looking at Potter like this? I thought you hate him!"

Amy, my best friend. She really notices everything! But I had not looked at Potter because I liked him, definitely not, but because of my thoughts about us.

"I just thought of what I am going to do if he becomes champion!" I answer.

"I see." Oh my God, she didn't seem very convinced.

But Dumbledore saved me from saying something stupid by catching the last piece of paper.

"And last but not least, the name of the Hogwarts champion is… James Potter!"

"No!" I did not no what I was doing, I was just so shocked that I stood up and yelled this.

Amy pushed me down again.

* * *

Three month and twenty askes for dates (Narziss - James) later was the day of the first task. 

All students watched Jaqueline, Dimitrov and Potter entering - and I was in the middle among them. But worst of all was that I suddenly felt something that felt like... worries. No, that couldn't be. Why should I worry about Potter?

To confirm this thought I turned my head again.

Just a few feet away stood Dumbledore. He took his wand and whispered: "_Sonorus_!"

And then his voice could be heard all over the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dear headmasters, teachers, pupils, which I am very proud of, dear judjes! We are here to celebrate the Triwizard Tournament. Our three chosen pupils, the champions, will have to face a basilisc one after the other! They do not ahve any clue about this yet, so please forgive them thear fear. Nitwit! Bubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

I shook my head and my red hair blew in the wind.

I would never get used to Dumbledore's mad behavour.

Suddenly there was silence.

I saw Potter. He walked straight on to the basilisc. The huge serpent eyed her. It followed each step, which Potter did. Potter raised his wand, yelled something and a red jet of light hit the snake's chest. The snake didn't move.

Potter looked shocked. He really must have thought such a cute little _stupefi_ would help. Well, now he knew better.

"Oh no! Stupid snake! It hurt him!", Amy suddenly yelled. She was right. The snake had bitten him.Bloodcovered his shoulder (AN: Sorry, I am German. I don't know how to express this in a better way.)

"No! James! Damn snake!"

_Was that really me who yelled this? Have I gone mad? _

But Potter would not be Potter if he gave up that easily.

He raised his wand once again. This time he hit the eye of the basilisc. And thatworked. The serpent fell down again and didn't move anymore.

Potter, the show - off, put his hands in the air. The judjes gave him the most points of all champions. He just lost points because of his hurt shoulder.

This looked so bad! I jumped on my feet and ran towards Potter.

I did not know why I did what I did then. I just knew that I was so glad he was OK.

I huged him and kissed him. I kissed James Potter, the boy who kept getting on my nerves for three years!

All I knew was that this was right. It felt so good. But at least better than expected. What happend to me? DidI really love James Potter? Yes, I did.


End file.
